Souta's Journey
by cook563
Summary: this is the story of Souta's journey if the feudal era called out to him. Rated T for possible language and some adult situations. Rating might change over time please enjoy. Currently on hold do to other projects and the worst case of writers block for this story.
1. The passing of time and the arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. the only thing i own is Souta's journey and the names of Inuyasha and Kagome's children. i hope you enjoy the story.**

Hello my name is Souta Higurashi and I'm 17 years old. My day was going pretty normal, figuring out what college I wanted to go to, helping with the work around the shrine, and trying to find our over weight cat Buyo until I found my self in the very well that allowed Kagome to go back in time. Out of curiosity I walked closer to the well when I felt it slightly pull me towards me to it.

(back story)

8 years ago my sister Kagome Higurashi was brought to Feudal Japan, because of the sacred Shikon Jewel unknowingly hidden inside her body. After meeting Inuyasha a half demon- a misfortune yet fateful mistake happened, journeyed around the country side in search of the jewel shards before they could fall into the wrong hands. On their journey Kagome and Inuyasha meet up with a childish kitsune named Shippo, perverted monk Miroku, and a demon slayer named Sango with her companion Kirara. Unfortunately they first joined together only to defeat a rather evil half demon Naraku- how was originally a bandit named Onigumo, who was badly injured by a fire to the point where he could no longer move, so he summoned a countless number of demons to create him a body so he could steal the maiden Kikyo's heart, but his planned backfired and he killed the women he loved after pitting Her and Inuyasha against each other. As their journey continued they became friends and for some of them even more. After their long journey the group of friends finally managed to kill Naraku, but Kagome was forced back to her world and Inuyasha back to his for what seemed to be a long three years. One day while she was at the Bone Eaters well she was able to return to the feudal era and reunited with her friends and the love of her life Inuyasha and decided to live her life on that side of the well.

While she was there I was still in Junior High school, one day a friend of mine since grade school and I walked past a few people in archery club on our way home for the day bet that I couldn't shoot an arrow at one of the targets. To his and my own surprise not only did I shot it towards the target but I nearly got it in the center. An instructor watched me shoot and wondered not only where I learned to shoot a bow but if I would be interested in joining the club. After that day not only did I join the archery club, I also started becoming more and more interested in the history and art of combat that was common with the feudal era, and continued through out high school.

(Present)

I was slightly concerned about the pull I felt so I left the shrine that enclosed the sacred well and went back to the house, while sitting at the table mom was preparing dinner when I voiced my concerns. Mom froze for a moment before I caught that knowing look I've seen so many times before when Kagome was still on her journey all those years ago. "Souta..if the well is pulling you towards it that means it has a reason" she said sadly at what I meant before continuing "and if your destiny is intertwined with it than you must go." I was shocked at what mom was saying but understood. That night all I could think of was what I might mean. ' would I be able to come back or would I be stuck over there like sis? What reason would I want with me? And could I leave and just leave mom alone since grandpa has died?' those thoughts plagued me until I was overtaken by sleep. The next morning I awoke with those same thoughts in my head but what brought me to my final decision was that when I went down stairs mom had packed me a bag, the same one Kagome used during her travels and urged me to follow my own path and not to worry about her and grandpa. As I said what might be my last good bye I headed for the shrine that the Bone Eaters well. As I approached the well I felt the same pull I did the day before but it was stronger. I took a deep breath and jumped into the well, I honestly expected to have fallen onto my face like I did when I first went down to the well to get Inuyasha when Kagome was being chased by the flesh eating mask but I was surprised to be surrounded by a bright blue light and gently set down on the ground of the well. I looked up to see not the ceiling of the shrine but a mildly cloudy day and birds chirping. I lifted my self to my feet and looked for a way up I noticed vines growing down all sides of the well and started climbing, as I reached the top I was even more surprised at not only what I saw but who I saw. My sister and she looked different from the last time I saw her, she looked similar to Inuyasha but instead of silver hair hers was still black but shinier and she had a tail.

(minutes prior to the reunion back at Kagome's and Inuyasha's hut)

Kagome smelt something weird and looked towards the door to their hut. Inuyasha noticing this looked at her curiously

"Kagome is something the matter?" Inuyasha asked his wife while playing with their youngest of 4 pups.

"I'm picking up a scent that's familiar but I can't place it." Kagome replied not taking her eyes off the door.

"If it's bothering you that much why don't I go figure out what it is and you stay here with the pups?" Inuyasha suggested.

"No, I want to see who it is first, it could just be wanderer from the old days and" Kagome turned around and looked at the pup he had in his arms " you look preoccupied at the moment and I wouldn't want the pups to worry to much. I'll be back before you know it." And with that she was off to find the source of the familiar scent.

(present)

"Ka-kagome is that really you?" before I could ask more I was brought into a deep hug that could crush my bones if I wasn't careful.

"Souta oh kami how I've missed you...but what are you doing here?" she loosened her grip on me and positioned me in front of her so she could look at how much I have grown.

"To be honest I have no idea why, but the well was drawing me towards it." I explained to her still trying to adjust to the new Kagome.

"Really, that's odd. I thought the well closed for good when I came through it all those years ago." Kagome pondered to herself not realizing she said her thought out loud.

"So did we. That is until yesterday." Souta explained.

"So how is mom and grandpa?" asked Kagome.

"Well mom's doing good but I feel bad for her...as for grandpa..." Souta went quiet for a moment and Kagome could tell something wasn't right.

"Souta what happened to grandpa?" grilling Souta for the answer that she already thought about but wanted to be sure.

"Grandpa isn't with us anymore...he became rather ill two years after you left and the doctors were of little help. But the last thing he told me was to live life to the fullest." by the time Souta finished telling the news to Kagome he was beginning to choke up. Kagome hugged her little brother again but this one was tender and comforting while her tears were sliding down her cheeks slowly.

Kagome released her hold on Souta "How about we get moving, you never know when something could attack." she said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah that sounds good." and with that the two started to walk towards Kagome's hut.

When Kagome and Souta were able to see the hut she told him everything that has been going on since they saw each other last. Souta was now very excited to meet his nieces and nephews and to officially meet everyone, and to see his childhood hero Inuyasha. When they got closer to the hut Inuyasha walked outside with their youngest in his arms, and the others were next to his legs looking at the newcomer that was beside their mother. "Keh, so I see it wasn't a wanderer but why did you bring him back here?" interrogated Inuyasha as soon as Kagome got close enough so he didn't have to shout.

"Oh come on don't tell me you don't remember me Inuyasha..." Souta turned to Kagome "7 years and he's already forgotten about me, that's slightly depressing Inuyasha." Souta sadly said.

It took a moment before Inuyasha not only recognize the voice of the man in front of him but the similar characteristics he shares with Kagome. "Wait a minute...Souta?" he asked shocked at the fact that he was in their era and not in his own.

"About time you remembered my little brother." Kagome said

"Daddy who is that?" Kagome and Inuyasha's oldest daughter asked. The young girl beside Inuyasha's left leg looked about 5 years old with dark gray hair, light brown eyes and at first sight normal ears but if you looked closer you would notice that they were slightly pointed. The young girls attitude reminded Souta a lot of his mother, which was always positive and upbeat.

"Izayoi. This is you uncle Souta, he came form your mothers era." Inuyasha explained.

"Feh, if he really is who you say he is dad why haven't we seen him before." the child walked forward about 4 feet from the right side of Inuyasha stopped and interrupted. This boy was the young girls twin brother with light gray almost silver hair, ears like to his fathers but the tips were darker then the rest of his ears and his eyes are identical to Inuyasha's, and defiantly had his attitude.

"Because Hayatarō, we thought the well that connected our world was closed, and I thought only your father and I were the only ones that could go through it." Kagome said in a stern tone towards Hayatarō. Hayatarō looked to the ground knowing that his mother only uses that voice when she's annoyed either his father or uncle Miroku.

"Sis it's ok, you don't have to get protective, your son's right." Souta walked towards Hayatarō and knelled in front of him. "I'm sorry little man for not being here when you were born, and I know your only looking out for your family." Souta smiled gently and ruffled his hair. Hayatarō was annoyed at his uncles gesture in fact he hated when someone ruffled his hair like he was a pet,much like his father, but for some reason he didn't mind. Inuyasha, surprised by his sons reaction or lack of towards someone ruffling his hair, nudged his daughters to go meet their uncle.

Souta ceased his actions towards Hayatarō to see his sisters walking towards him. He looked towards them and smiled again and asked "And who might you two be?"

Izayoi answered first "Uh, um, my name is Izayoi and this is my little sister Natsuki, Uncle Souta." The girl hiding behind Izayoi, Natsuki was 4 year old with similar traits like Inuyasha but the tips of her ears were black and her eyes were like her mothers brown with specs or gold all around. But unlike her other siblings that Souta met she was rather shy when meeting new people and didn't talk much.

"He-hello I'm N-natsuki." she said almost whispering

Souta still kneeling answered in a whisper not to frighten her "Hello Natsuki I'm your uncle Souta...your mothers younger brother it's a pleasure to meet you...by the way that's a pretty name you have. May I ask what it means?"

Natsuki nodded and replied " I think it means summer, or princess." both Hayatarō, Izayoi and Inuyasha were surprised at how much Natsuki was talking and to someone she met ten minutes ago at that. Kagome on the other hand wasn't all that surprised because she knows that Souta's the type of person who can make anyone comfortable just by meeting them, that was one of his many gifts.

"How about we go inside and get better acquainted while your mother makes lunch, what do you say?" Souta asked the three pups in front of him. They all nodded and rushed inside while Souta stood up and walked towards Kagome who was now next to Inuyasha "You've got a great family you two, and I'm glad that I got to meet them." Souta said with a smile then saw the bundle in Inuyasha's arms " and who might this little one be?"

"This is the youngest of our pups, Okuri-inu." Inuyasha said softly while looking at his youngest son. Okuri-inu had black hair and ears, and his eyes were a dark copper in color.

"We should get in the house before the pups get restless." Kagome suggested. Inuyasha and Souta both chuckled then nodded in agreement. During lunch Souta was able to learn more about his niece's a nephew's and intern they asked him about what his era is like, what school was, and if he was going to stay in their era or go back. Which he replied that he didn't know whether or not he could go back, and if he could go back he didn't know if he would want to or not.

After lunch Kagome picking up the dishes after putting her pups down for a nap, while Inuyasha and Souta went outside. They walked just far enough away Souta though for his sister not to over hear their conversation.

"Inuyasha do you think I could spar with you?" Souta asked

"Keh" Inuyasha surprised by his question "What brought this up all of a sudden?"

"I just want to know if I am really suited to be here or not." Souta replied

"Are you sure you want to do this? I could seriously injure you and I don't want to do that." Inuyasha asked

"I'm sure, I want to know if I have become stronger or if I still need some training." Souta said

Inuyasha raised his brow at his statement "What do you mean by _more _training?"

Souta gave a shallow sign before explaining "I mean when I was still in school I was really interested in this era's weaponry and it's customs of fighting and started training. So I want to know if I can fight a demon and not get my ass handed to me by one...and if I can't then I'm going to need more training."

"Ok but first what weapons can you use?" Inuyasha asked before they started sparring.

"Bows, swords, staffs, sickles. But I also know hand to hand combat." Souta answered.

"Really? Wow I never would have guessed that you would do that...but why would you train in this era's weaponry when you had no idea whether or not you would be able to get through the well?"

"I don't really know but it all started because of a dare a friend made about not being able to shoot an arrow, after that I guess you could say that I was just drawn to it." Souta explained.

"Ok then what do you want to spar with first?"

"I'm thinking a sword first...I've heard from Kagome when she was still on her quest to find the jewel shards that her friends were skilled in many different forms of combat so I might want to ask them when the time comes."

"So what your saying is that you want to spar against me, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Sesshōmaru if you can beat me with a sword?"

"You could say that." Souta said with a delighted chuckle.

"Your crazy kid you know that. I still remember when you were frightened of almost everything... I'm proud that you've grown so much." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Thanks Inuyasha, now could we spar now or do you want to keep talking?" Souta asked with a smirk on his face.

"Ok we can spar but I don't have a spare sword for you to use...so until we go and introduce you to Sango how about we just spar hand to hand?" Inuyasha asked

"Sounds good to me." Souta said

As Souta and Inuyasha began sparring Kagome finished washing the dishes and went outside to see what her husband and brother were doing, what she saw shocked her. They were sparring...and Souta was holding his own and rather well too.

"When did he learn how to fight and the better question is why?" she asked herself. Kagome kept watching the two spar for what seemed like an hour before the door to their hut opened up and Hayatarō walked out. "Hey honey what do yo need?" Kagome asked

"Why are dad and Uncle Souta fighting?" he asks confusion in his voice.

"To tell the truth baby I don't know but how about we go over and ask?" she said

"Ok, I wanted to talk to uncle Souta some more." he replied

As the two walked over Souta caught a glimpse of the two people walking towards them and told Inuyasha that we should take a break. When the two men stopped their sparing session Kagome and Hayatarō were 4-5 feet away and had confused expressions on their faces. Souta and Inuyasha were sweating but they both felt that they could have still gone a few more round.

"Hey sis whats up?"

"Uh..why were you and dad fighting" Hayatarō asked

"We weren't really fighting Hayatarō we were sparring and it was actually your uncles idea." Inuyasha said

"Really...when did you learn how to fight Souta...and why?" Kagome asked with a now worried look on her face.

"Before you start getting any ideas sis, I didn't start fighting because I had trouble with bullies. I learned how to fight because I wanted to. That and I was kinda drawn to it." Souta explained which turned Kagome's face from worried back to confused. "I'll explain later, but do you think I could meet everyone else if your not to busy?"

"We could but Miroku's on a job with Kohaku, Sango's busy with her family, Shippo is out of town training. The only one that you would be able to meet for an extended time would be Rin, Kaede and maybe Sesshōmaru if he's here to visit Rin." Kagome explained "But if you want to make a short visit to Sango I guess we could go but either Inuyasha or myself would need to stay here with the kids."

"Mom do you think I could go with uncle Souta...plus it's been a while since I've seen Mizuno?" Hayatarō asked.

"Ok but don't cause Sango any problems." Kagome said.

"Don't worry sis I'll keep and eye on him, but I think after meeting Sango I might want to go meet Kaede and Rin." Souta said.

"Ok that's not a problem but who will go with you?"

"I'll go with him plus you haven't really taken much of a break since he got here." Inuyasha told his wife.

"Ok then but remember Inuyasha if Sesshōmaru is at Kaede's don't get into a fight I know how you two get." Kagome turned to Hayatarō "keep an eye on your father ok." she said with a smile.

Inuyasha's ear twitched at her statement "What the hell women, don't you trust me?"

"I do but I also know that you tend to let your emotions towards him cloud your judgment." Kagome said with an all knowing smile.

"Ok ok I get it can we leave now?" Inuyasha asked slightly annoyed.

"Sure." And with that Inuyasha, Souta, and Hayatarō left. On the way to Sango and Miroku's hut Hayatarō asked "Uncle Souta why did you want to meet aunt Sango so much?"

Souta raised his right brow towards Inuyasha "aunt Sango?"

"Yeah she's been like family to Kagome back when we were still searching for the shards and it just stuck. Her kids do the same thing towards me and Kagome." Inuyasha explained

"O ok that makes sense. And to answer your question Hayatarō I've been wanting to meet her ever since your mom first told me about her, that and because I need to ask her if I can barrow her sword until I get my own, so I can spar with your father and uncle." Souta said

Hayatarō's eyes went wide at the mention of sparring uncle Sesshōmaru "W-why would you want to spar with him?"

"Because he is the only one other then your father that is really good with a sword." Souta said but in Souta's head he thought_ truthfully he stronger then Inuyasha when it comes to using a sword but I'm not going to tell him that...with my luck he would kill me._

Inuyasha knew the real reason but glad that Souta didn't say anything in front of his son. As they continued towards Sango's hut the Hayatarō kept asking Souta random questions that he was more then happy to answer.


	2. introductions begin

**Disclaimer: It's on chapter one. **

As Inuyasha, his son Hayatarō and Souta walked towards Sango's hut they were greeted by Sango's son Mizuno who was leaning against the tree outside of his house.

"Hayatarō, Souta and I won't be long go have fun with Mizuno. When we're done here we'll get you ok." Inuyasha said.

"Ok dad but don't forget me like last time...mother would be furious." Hayatarō reminded his father.

Inuyasha remembered what Kagome did when he told her that I forgot him here the last time.

Souta raised a brow surprised that a 5 year old child not only had been scolding not only an adult but his own father...and the fact that said father actually forgot about his own son. _I'll need to keep an eye on both of them if I know whats best. _

Sango hearing the racket outside wanted to see what was going on. When she opened the loose bamboo mat she saw Inuyasha and a stranger walking towards her and saw that Hayatarō and her son playing.

"So Inuyasha who might this young man be?" Sango asked wondering if she should be on guard or welcoming. But she knew if this man was of any danger Inuyasha would have dealt with him awhile ago, and also wouldn't allow his son to be with him.

"Calm down Sango, the man beside me is Kagome's younger brother..." before Inuyasha could finish Sango cut him off.

"Wait this is Souta? I thought no one except you and Kagome were the only one's that could cross between the era's...not only that but I thought the well was closed off when she came back to this era?"

"Yeah so did we but apparently not." Inuyasha said

"Hello Sango I've heard a lot about you, it's an honor to finally meet you in person." Souta said while bowing to Sango, Kagome's friend/step sister in the feudal era.

"No I should be the one who's honored, It's good to finally put a face to all the stories."

Souta blushed slightly at the praise he had received "Thank you...um Sango?"

"Yes Souta what is it?" Sango asked.

"I know we just meet but I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you?" Souta asked.

"Ok but first please come inside and have a seat, I was just about to make some tea." she told them.

"Are you sure I wouldn't want to disturb you." Souta exclaimed.

"Ha ha, you are defiantly how Kagome described you shy and considerate. But there's nothing to worry about, your not disturbing anything" Sango said.

"So where are the twins I'm kinda surprised I haven't seen them yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Their helping Rin gather some herbs for lady Kaede...she is getting up their in years and it's harder for her to do everything she used to do before. Now please come inside" Sango explained. Once the tea was ready Sango handed both Inuyasha and Souta a cup "So what did you want to ask of me?"

"I was wondering...if your not using it..if I could use your sword to spar with Inuyasha...that is until I can get my own that is?" Souta asked

Sango was taken aback by this question "Are you sure? Do you even know how to use one? And why do you want to spar with Inuyasha wouldn't that be putting you at a disadvantage?"

"Don't worry Sango he can handle himself, as for if he can use one I don't know because we only sparred hand to hand. And as for the disadvantage he'll have to get used to those types of odds if he's staying in this era." Inuyasha admitted

"Miss Sango I can use a sword, in my era I did some training with multiple weapons that were used in this time period. But I would like to train under better conditions and not in the safety of my era where they would only be for show." Souta emphasized "And if your worried about my safety please don't like Inuyasha said I can handle my self, I mean I was able to keep up with him in hand to hand combat."

"I guess when you put it that way how could I refuse? But does your sister know you are doing this, I don't want to go behind her back if she's told you something different?" Sango stated.

"Sango, she does know and she had no problem with it." Inuyasha noted.

"Ok but I do have one question Souta other then hand to hand combat and apparently swordsmanship what other weapons do you know how to use? Because if there are any other weapons you need I might be able to get them for you." Sango asked.

"I can use a bow, a staff, and a sickle...but if there are any other weapons that you could think of that would be of benefit to me that would be very much appreciated?" Souta pointed out.

"No the only thing that I might have you try is my brothers old weapon it's a sickle and chain weapon, it would be good for both long ranged and close range combat. That's assuming Totosai didn't melt down his old weapon to forge his new one." Sango stated turning to Inuyasha "Speaking of Totosai couldn't he make Souta a few weapons?"

"I doubt he would maybe later when he becomes stronger and less susceptible to demon aura maybe, but as of right now it's highly unlikely." Inuyasha proclaimed.

"Ok then but you'll have to wait until tomorrow for Miroku to get back because it's locked in the temple along with my other weapons." Sango noted.

"That's no problem, I wanted to go a couple more rounds with Inuyasha anyways, I just wanted to ask you if it was ok if I used your sword. Thank you again, I think we should take our leave now I would still like to meet lady Kaede and Rin before we head back to the hut." Souta said.

"You don't have to leave yet do you?" Sango asked.

"He's right Sango we should be leaving, it was great seeing you again without your husband nagging me about trivial stuff." Inuyasha laughed.

"Yeah your right I'll send Miroku and Kohaku up to your house tomorrow with my weapon." Sango told them.

"Thank you again miss Sango for your hospitality and for allowing me to use your weapon. Have a good day." Souta bowed and exited the house.

Inuyasha was about to exit when Sango stopped him "Why do you think Souta was brought to this era?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be as confused as you but he's here for a reason, and maybe soon we'll find out soon why the well called him here." with that Inuyasha left. When Inuyasha got outside Souta was by the tree with Hayatarō, mainly so Inuyasha wouldn't forget him, waiting to go to their next destination.

"We should get going to Kaede's hut before it gets to later to continue or session right Souta?" Inuyasha said.

"I don't know what your talking about we're waiting for you." Souta chuckled. Hayatarō was laughed at his uncles statement.

"Keh...well lets get going anyhow." Inuyasha said turning his head frustrated like he does with Kagome. And with that they walked down the road towards old Kaede's hut.

"So what did you two ask aunt Sango about?" Hayatarō asked.

"I asked her if I could borrow one of her weapons so I can spar with your father more." Souta answered

"Ok but why do you want to spar with my father in the first place?" Hayatarō continued to ask.

"I want to be sure that I'm ready for anything that comes my way if I'm going to stay here with you guys." Souta explained.

"Oh ok...dad do you think I could spar with you guys then...i want to get stronger too?" Hayatarō questioned.

"Maybe but only if your mother agrees to it." Inuyasha stated.

Hayatarō sighed knowing full well that his mother wouldn't agree to it until he was at least 10 but hoped that his father and uncle could convince her. Before he could ask another question they reached Kaede's hut and walked in.

"Hey old Kaede, I have someone you might want to meet." Inuyasha said as Souta and Hayatarō walked in behind him, Souta sat down in front of the elderly women bowed.

She looked at the young man in front of her noticing some similarities he shares with lady Kagome, the women how is the reincarnation of her deceased sister Kikyo, but couldn't place why he might look like her and it bothered her. "Who might ye be child?" Kaede asked.

"Hello my name is Souta, I'm Kagome's younger brother. It's nice to meet you lady Kaede." Souta said still bowing to the elderly women in front of him.

Kaede's eye went wide when she heard the connection between the two. Her shocked expression swiftly changed to one of a brilliant smile "It a pleasure to meet ye Souta, ye have been in lady Kagome's thoughts a lot of late." at this statement Souta ceased his bow to look at Kaede with a smile.

"Thank you...I was also looking forward to meeting Rin as well Kagome used to talk fondly about the girl when she would come home, but I guess she's still gathering herbs with Sango's twins." Souta said, his voice mildly upset.

Kaede raised her brow at this, _I wonder why this child wanted to see Rin so much? Normally people stay clear of the young lady because of lord Sesshōmaru is rather overprotective of her. "_Don't ye worry child ye'll meet her soon. She should be on her way here as we speak." Kaede looked up to Inuyasha "Is there another reason why ye all have come here or did ye just want to introduce us?"

"Don't look at me I'm just here so he doesn't get lost...that and to keep an eye out for my pup." Inuyasha quickly said.

"It's funny you say that since you were the one how wanted to come along and leave sis back at the hut." Souta grinned "and I'm the one keeping an eye out in case _your_ brother happen to be around."

Inuyasha glared towards Souta but then just said "Keh whatever...I'll be outside."

Souta, Hayatarō and Kaede all laughed at his words. But then Hayatarō got up and proclaimed "I think I'll go outside too."

"Just don't go to far ok I would hate for your mother/my sister to get angry because you got hurt of something." Souta advised.

"Ok uncle Souta, but I'm only going to where dad is...remember what mom said _keep an eye on your father ok. _And I would hate to brake a promise." Hayatarō stated. Souta nodded and Hayatarō was on his way.

"Souta I was wondering...do ye know why ye was drawn to the well?" Kaede asked.

"I wish I knew myself but I don't, but I think if I stay here long enough I'll find out the reasoning behind it. Which brings up the question do you know a place I could stay...i love my sis and Inuyasha and all of their pups but I don't want to get in the way." Souta asked.

"Hmm, well the only thing I can think of is a small hut near Kagome and Inuyasha's but it's in need of repairs. If that doesn't bother ye, ye could have it." Kaede suggested.

"That would be great thank you for pointing me towards it...and I think I know the one your talking about, sis and I walked by it on the way to her house. Thank you again...I think we should be going back to the house before Inuyasha and his son get to restless. I promise to stop by soon." Souta said.

"Don't ye want to wait to meet Rin?" Kaede asked.

"I do but I also promised Inuyasha a few more rounds of sparring, and at the moment that takes precedent over meeting someone unfortunately. Have a good day lady Kaede." Souta bowed and exited the small hut.

"It's about time your done with that old hag." Inuyasha stated with a _can we get home now _kind of expression. Souta understood Inuyasha's -not so much urgent but wanting- expression that he wore, and nodded.

The walk back to the hut was a quiet one which wouldn't have been so bad but it was odd. For starters, Hayatarō seems like the kind of person that once you knew him well enough he would talk for hours about almost anything, as for Inuyasha I knew from past times talking to him that he only talks when he has something to say...unless he's around Kagome. As for Souta he was just in his own little world, mainly thinking over his lessons back in his own era and worried whether or not what he knew would be good enough. Yeah it was true that when he was sparring with Inuyasha he was able to keep up but that was only one on one, and here in the feudal era that wouldn't be the case most times.

As the three males walked over the crest of the hill to be able to see the house, Hayatarō ran to the house leaving his father and uncle left behind. Inuyasha smirked a little by his sons actions knowing full well that ,even though he wouldn't say it out loud, he didn't like leaving his mother for a long length of time.

Souta still deep in thought didn't notice Hayatarō leave them, nor did he realize that Inuyasha was now walking besides him instead of in front of him till he spoke.

"So whats on your mind kid?" Inuyasha asked in a rather soft tone, must be because of having his kids that he now has this tone.

"Huh. Oh nothing really just a little worried that my lessons I had on the other side won't help to much, that's all." Souta half answered, he was also thinking more about what old lady Kaede asked him before he left the hut.

"You shouldn't worry about that to much you were able to keep up with my attacks when we were sparring remember." Inuyasha said recalling the fact that he was surprised that a human could keep up with him. The only one he knew who could do that was Miroku and that was back when they first meet him.

"But that's just it Inuyasha, it was just a sparring match to see if I have become stronger. Plus I could tell you were still holding back even after I told you once I get used to fighting on your terrain to give me everything you got" Souta argued trying to keep most of his annoyance at himself at bay.

"Your right I was still holding back but it wasn't much, you have become strong fighter Souta. How about this, when we get settled back at the house we can spar for real ok? But don't push your self just to prove to yourself that you are strong enough to be here. Remember in your era you weren't training to fight demon you were training to fight humans if need be, so you won't have the skill or the knowledge to fight demons." Inuyasha explained.

Souta was taken aback by Inuyasha's words and knew that he was right, it's not like he anticipated on ever coming over to this side. Hell the reason he decided to even train in the old arts of fighting was because he was interested in the feudal era ever since his sister started coming over to this side of the well.

"Yeah that sounds good. But we should first see if Sis needs anything before we continue." Souta bargained.

"Keh, yeah your probably right, Kagome would kill me if I didn't do anything but fight you." Inuyasha replied. With that their conversation ended and Inuyasha and Souta entered the hut.

"So how did the introductions go Souta?" Kagome asked while she was still pondering on what to make for dinner that night.

"It went ok but I only met Sango, her son Mizuno and old lady Kaede." Souta stated.

Kagome turned towards Souta "What about Rin and the twins?"

"They were in Kaede's garden when we stopped by. And I didn't want to bother them." Souta explained.

Kagome smiled thinking to herself _I almost forgot how kind he was and how he wouldn't want to bother anyone if their working on something...except for her if she was studying._ She laughed at that.

Souta and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "whats so funny?" they said in unison.

"Oh nothing. Just remembering something." Kagome said waving her hands in front of her.

Souta's eyebrow still raised but then shrugged it off as nothing, knowing that if his sister wanted to share it she would.

"Hey Kagome is their anything you need before Souta and I head out for his training?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not that I can think of but please stay close to the house." Kagome turned her head towards her brother "And be careful Souta, ok I don't want you to push yourself." Kagome said worryingly.

"Sis I'll be fine, plus I can take care of myself just fine." Souta pointed out to Kagome while standing up from his position next to the fireplace. "Are you ready Inuyasha?"

"Sure lets go." Inuyasha said turning towards the door.

"Can I come too I want to watch?" Hayatarō asked

Inuyasha turning from his position in front of the door looked at Hayatarō, then to Kagome for permission. Kagome sighed then nodded to Inuyasha. "Hayatarō you can go with them, but only to watch ok." Kagome sternly said.

"Yea thank you mother." Hayatarō said and walked next to his father. And the three guys walked out of the house.

(outside)

"Hayatarō go sit next to that tree, I don't want you to get hurt ok." Inuyasha said pointing to a tree 20 feet from where they were standing.

"Ok.." Hayatarō cut himself off when he caught a strange sent in the air "Dad what's this sent coming towards us?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air and started growling. "great of all times for him to be coming around."

Souta was about to say something when a dust storm past right next to them.

"What do you want you damn wolf?" Inuyasha snarled.

"I picked up a strange scent that's similar to Kagome, and I came to investigate you damn mutt." Koga said, Inuyasha growling at that damn name.

Souta laughed which caused Inuyasha to stare angrily and Koga to turn his head. "So your Koga, I was wondering when I would meet you."

"And who are you? And why do you smell similar to Kagome?" Koga said making his last question louder.

"Sorry, my name is Souta. And to answer your question about why I smell like Kagome, it's because I'm her younger brother. It's nice to meet you."

"Younger brother? I didn't know she had a sibling." Koga questioned.

"It's because he's from Kagome's home era on the other side of the well. He just got here earlier today." Inuyasha explained.

"Other side of the well? I thought Kagome said it was closed off when she came back?" Koga said.

"So did we but he's here...funny enough you might have come by at the best time." Inuyasha laughed

"what do you mean mutt face?" Koga demanded

Inuyasha twitched but kept his cool this time. "I mean Souta and I were about to do some sparring...but and as much as I hate to admit it you might be better at hand to hand then I am. What do ya say Souta?"

"I wouldn't mind but I'm still trying to get used to your speed. And not to push a button but your a half demon and he's a full demon wouldn't it be more difficult?" Souta asked.

"Wait you want me to fight this kid Inuyasha? Your low if you think I'd do that." Koga stated. That comment made Souta twitch slightly.

"Not so much fight fight just spar he's still needs some training but he's rather good. Plus he was able to keep up with me. I'm just curious if he can keep up with someone else. So Souta do you think you'd be up to it?" Inuyasha asked.

Souta thought it over for a moment the nodded "Sure sounds good to me," Souta turned to Koga "But start of at ¾ power and slowly add more as time goes on alright." Souta said with slight smile on his face.

Koga was surprised by this kids request but was even more surprised by the face that he actually wanted to fight him. _Is this kid serious? He could get hurt but if he's sure then I won't turn him down. _"If your sure about this then ok but I'm warning you now kid, I won't go easy on you like Inuyasha would."

"Good I wouldn't want you too." Souta replied.

"Koga I will say this if I sense that he can't go farther then I _will_ stop the fight you got that." Inuyasha stated. Koga nodded and Inuyasha walked over to his son to watch the fight "come on we should back up this might get intense."

Souta and Koga were about to start when they heard Kagome "What the hell is going on? Inuyasha I thought you were going to spar with Souta? As for you Koga, it's nice to see you again but why are you here?"

Inuyasha answered before Souta had the chance. "Kagome it's still a sparring match, as for me sparring with Souta we were going to when Koga showed up because he caught Souta's scent. As for Souta sparring with Koga I was curious to see if he could keep up with him and he wanted to fight him to." _that and Koga questioned his skill at fighting but I'm not going to tell her that._

"Inuyasha's right sis, that and it'll be a good chance to fight against someone else every once and a while." Souta told Kagome.

Kagome sighed "Fine but Koga I'm telling you now you hurt him to much and you'll regret it."

"Don't worry if it gets to bad I'll stop the fight ok...there's nothing to worry about." Inuyasha said.

Kagome sent a dangerous glare at Inuyasha and stated "You better or Okuri-inu will be our last pup got it." Inuyasha cowered and nodded in agreement. "Good...Souta please just be careful."

"Yeah yeah don't worry I'll be fine sis can we start now?" Souta said agitated about being held up.

Kagome nodded and went back inside to continue with dinner.

"Sorry about that we can start now." Souta stated and got ready to attack.

"What ever you say but that was your last chance to back away." Koga said and charged at Souta.

Koga started with a high kick which to his surprise Souta dodged it by dropping back so his left hand was on the ground and throw a kick to Koga's stomach. Koga grunted and grabbed his gut, Souta got back up and charged Koga with his hands balled up into a fists and punched him in the face a few times before Koga came back with his own fist which connected with his right cheek and sent him flying back. When Souta got back onto his feet Koga was in front of him, Souta throw a kick to Koga's right side then dropped down and swept his feet out from under him. As Koga was falling Souta tried to get a safe distance away to calm his breath before Koga charged him again. Unfortunately for Souta that didn't happen as Koga his left hand down and placed a kick to Souta's gut which set him into a tree. Souta hit the tree hard enough to knock the breath out of him but not hard enough to leave him unconscious. _Damn when it come's to close combat he's better then Inuyasha and he's not even using his full strength. In truth I don't even think this is even ¾ of his power, I think I made a mistake in fighting him...oh well it's my own damn fault for challenging him. _Souta got up from the tree he was thrown against still having a slight problem breathing and walked back to Koga. Holding his gut he decided to keep fighting and charged Koga with new life, punch after punch, kick after kick this lasted for what seemed like half an hour.

_Damn this kid is good I'm close to using all of my strength and he just keeps on going. No wonder that mutt wanted me to fight him he seems to improve with each blow he gives me, and there starting to take an effect but he can't keep this up for ever. _Koga thought to himself while blocking another one of Souta's kicks.

"Hey dad uncle Souta's really good don't ya think." Hayatarō said not taking his eye's off the battle.

Inuyasha in awe agreed "Yeah he's even better then when we fought. He seems to be getting better as the fight continues." _But hows that possible, he should be getting tire by now and decrease his attacks not increase._ Inuyasha thought.

"Come on Koga I know your still holding back now we've been at this pace for 5 minutes now. Show me what you got." Souta urged.

"Ok kid but you asked for it." Koga warned, _Sorry kid but you'll regret asking me this. _Koga thought. Koga grabbed Souta's leg and throw him to the ground and punched him in the gut. From the force of the punch Souta spat out blood but got back up after a moment or two.

"That's better." Souta murmured spitting out blood, taking a deep breath to calm himself down and went back on the attack. How ever unlike before Souta's movements were starting to become slower due to the injuries he's gathered through out the fight, but he's still able to keep up with Koga. Souta feeling his movements slow down changed his strategy and went for a slightly more complex stance which utilized both offense and defense relying more on defense.

Koga was about to finish the fight but Inuyasha stepped in and stopped it. Which was a good thing because as soon as Koga backed down Souta fell to his knee and was breathing hard. But Souta didn't see this as a good thing.

"Why did you stop him?" Souta demanded.

"Because your exhausted and wouldn't have lasted any longer. That and dinner smells like it's done." Inuyasha said. And almost on cue Kagome came out of the house.

"Hey guys dinners ready. Koga will you be staying for dinner or are you heading back to your pack?" Kagome asked.

"Thanks for the offer Kagome but I should be getting back before Ayame comes looking for me." Koga said, then turned to Souta "Hey kid your not bad keep up the good work. If you want to spar again just have the mutt come an get me. Also you should learn to fight that good from the beginning of every battle or you won't last long you got me."

"Yeah thanks I'll keep that in mind. As for sparring with you again I'd like that but we should switch up the terrain a bit. I would hate to ruin Kagome's yard." Souta laughed while slowly walking over to Koga. "Thanks again, but next time don't hold back all right." holding out his hand for a shake.

Koga extended his hand to shake Souta's hand "All right Souta." with that Koga left and Inuyasha helped Souta into the hut for dinner.

"Thanks Inuyasha for stopping the fight I don't think I would have stopped it." Souta admitted.

"Keh. Don't mention it, plus your lucky he held back as soon as he did or you might have been worse off. But I will commend you for improving a lot in just that fight." Inuyasha stated.

Hayatarō running towards his uncle and father said "That was amazing uncle Souta when you heal up can you teach me how to fight?"

Inuyasha and Souta just looked to each other and just laughed "Sure Hayatarō but first I would need to ask your mother and like you said I need to heal. But wouldn't you rather have your father train you? You do have claws and those are most useful then a punch or a kick." Souta explained.

"Ok but after?" Hayatarō asked.

"Sure why not. Now lets go inside and eat, I don't know about you but I'm starving" Souta stated, and with that they entered the house for dinner.

After dinner Kagome sent all the pups to bed while Inuyasha brought Souta to a hot spring not to far from the hut.

(At the hot spring)

"So how you doing Souta?" Inuyasha asked once he and Souta go into the hot spring.

"Not bad but sore, Inuyasha whats everyone else like?" Souta asked.

"Well what have you heard from Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Lets see...Miroku's a perverted monk that used to have a hole in his right hand called the wind tunnel, Shippo is a young fox demon that thinks of Kagome as a foster mother and even though he won't admit it thinks of you as a foster father, more now a days then when he first met you. As for Rin, a sweet and caring young women that was traveling with Sesshōmaru after he brought her back to life. As for Kohaku she didn't tell me much other then the fact that he's Sango's younger brother. Sesshōmaru is your older brother that at one point despised humans, but after meeting Rin started to grow fond of some of them. She also told me of Jinenji being a half demon like you and Totosai being the one to make both yours and your brothers swords from you fathers fang. Other then that not much more." Souta explained.

"Well then there's not much else to know, all I'd be able to add is that Miroku is an good father, he's a skilled fighter and he'd be a good teacher for using a staff and if you want to be a monk yourself." Inuyasha stated. "If your done with the spring we should head back." said Inuyasha as he was getting out and putting on his clothes.

"Yeah I'm set thanks for showing me this I really needed it." Souta said, getting out himself.

The way back to the hut was quiet, Inuyasha was his usual self and Souta was going over the days events. Once they entered the hut Souta said good night to both Kagome and Inuyasha and walked into the guest room that will be his room, until he moves to the hut old lady Kaede told him about that he has yet to tell Kagome about. Souta got settled into the bed, finding a comfortable position and let himself slip into a peaceful sleep.

**Authors notes: Sorry this chapter took so long to write but i was busy with other things, that and minor writers block. Also i'm sorry if the story might have some moments of OC but i'm trying my best to make the encounters as true as possible. please review and thanks for reading my story so far. I'll try and get the next chapter up faster and have a good one.**


	3. Miroku and Teaching

**Disclaimer: It's on chapter one. Also I'm making Inuyasha's house larger then what the normal huts were in that time period and more like what you would expect from a large apartment.**

Inuyasha woke up rather early in the morning do to a slight noise he heard outside. As he turned to the window in his and Kagome's room and noticed that the sun is just barely rising. _Who or what is that noise outside? _Inuyasha thought to himself as he slowly got out of bed as not to disturb Kagome from her slumber. Once Inuyasha was out of the bed and had his fire rat robe on with Tetsusaiga secured on his belt, he exited the room and walked out the front door to see what was going on.

Inuyasha exited the house and was surprised at how he found. _Damn that kid is really serious about getting stronger, I would have thought he would still be in bed after that battle with that flea bag yesterday evening._ Inuyasha thought as he stood at the door way watching what Souta was doing.

Souta had grabbed one of the tools Inuyasha had bought Kagome on his last trip to the market, and removed the top carefully so he could reattach the head after he was done.

As he was swinging the wooden pole around his body he saw a form in his peripheral view and pointed the makeshift weapon towards it. "Oh Inuyasha it's only you. What are you doing up at this hour?" Souta said wiping sweat of his brow.

"Keh. I could ask you the same thing, I would have thought you would still be in bed healing from your battle yesterday." Inuyasha said while slowly walking over to Souta.

"I woke up two hours ago and couldn't get back to sleep, I think I'm still bothered by the outcome from yesterday, so I came out here to get some air and to calm myself. As I was about to head back inside I looked towards your tool shed and wondered if there was anything in there that I could use as a staff or a wooden sword to train a little, o found this hoe and slowly removed the head...I'm sorry that I did this to one of your tools but don't worry I'll fix it when I'm done." Souta explained as he sat down to finish catching his breath.

"It's alright Souta you don't need to apologize, but if you wouldn't mind telling me where is the head of it?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's over there, near the door." Souta saying as he pointed at Inuyasha's stack of wood near the front door.

Inuyasha let out a sigh "as long as you fix it before your sister finds out I don't mind. But next time Souta ask me before grabbing one of the tools there are some in there that aren't easily fixable, ok." Inuyasha said looking up at the brightening sky.

"Alright Inuyasha. Inuyasha what's it like to destroy a demon?" Souta wondered.

"Well it's hard to describe only because the experience is different for everyone, while one person might enjoy the destruction of a demon, others like your sister knows it as a means of survival." Inuyasha explained.

"How about you, what are your feelings towards it?"

"I think now after being with your sister for so long I only know it as a means of survival and a way to help anyone who comes and needs one slain."

Souta was about to ask another question when Inuyasha's ears twitched and turned his head towards the house. "You should put that tool back together I hear movement in the house, alright." Inuyasha said turning back to Souta.

"Your probably right, I remember sis' temper and I don't think it's gotten any better now that she's like you." Souta stated standing and going over to where he had placed the head of the tool "i think I'm gonna fix it in the shed just in case she comes out to see whats happening."

"Keh, that's probably a good idea. I'll see ya in the house when your done...By the time we're done with breakfast Miroku and Kohaku should be here. If their not do you want to spar until they get here or do you want to rest a bit?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah we could spar a bit more but I think I might only be good for a short session. If I'm sparring against you." Souta said retreating into the shed.

Inuyasha stood up and entered the house where he found Kagome just walking into the kitchen area of their house. "What were you doing outside...and where's Souta?" Kagome asked still groggy.

"He's outside exercising but he should be in in a few moments." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh ok 'yawn' I thought he would still be sleeping especially after he fight he had with Koga yesterday but 'yawn' oh well." Kagome said.

(outside)

"Ok so this goes here and then...yes, Good as new. That's a relief, I thought I would have to deal with the wrath of Kagome. And with her being a half-demon now it'd be worse then before, but lucky for me I fixed it before she found out." Souta said placing the tool where he found it and walked out of the shed to return inside for breakfast.

(back inside)

Souta opened the door to the hut and walked in, sitting down across from Inuyasha while Kagome was getting all the ingredient for the meal prepared.

"Good morning Sis" Souta started.

"Morning Souta how was _exercising?_" Kagome asked knowing full well what he did.

"Ok I guess." Souta replied sheepishly. _Shit, does she know what I did? And if so what will happen to me?_

_Crap does Kagome know what he did? I hope he doesn't get into to much trouble._ Inuyasha thought looking towards Souta.

"Good morning daddy, mama. Good morning uncle Souta how are you this morning?" Izayoi happily asked with Natsuki hiding behind still not used to seeing another person in the house.

"Good morning sweetheart's how did you sleep?" Inuyasha asked hoping to defuse the situation between Kagome and Souta before it goes anywhere.

"Good." Izayoi and Natsuki replied in tandem, thought Natsuki's was slightly hushed.

"That's good to hear. Natsuki there's no need to be shy, Souta won't hurt you he's nice." Inuyasha said and Natsuki nodded but stayed behind her big sister.

"Sorry about this, she'll get used to you in time." Inuyasha apologized to Souta.

"Don't worry I understand, when Natsuki is ready she'll open up." Souta said smiling towards Natsuki.

"Girls where are your brothers?" Kagome asked "If their still sleeping, Izayoi could you go and wake them up please." Izayoi was about to go get them when she heard her twin brother behind her.

"I'm here. morning dad, mom, uncle Souta." Hayatarō said rubbing his eyes with Okuri-inu holding onto his rob eyes still closed.

"I swear Hayatarō, you take after your uncle when he was younger never wanting to wake up." Kagome said shaking her head slightly.

"I was never that bad sis, if anything he takes after you more then me. Back in the days when you used to travel back and forth between era's there were times when you wouldn't wake up until noon and then complain to mom about no one waking you up for school." Souta debated.

Kagome at this fact turned and glared angrily at Souta. Souta coward in his spot then asked "Hey Inuyasha, you want to go sparring until breakfast is done?" Souta turned and had a 'please Inuyasha I don't want to die please help' look in his eyes. Inuyasha seeing the look in his brother-in-laws eyes nodded the replied "Yeah why not, Hayatarō want to come outside with us you can bring Okuri-inu too."

"What bout us daddy?" Izayoi asked.

"No Izayoi it'll be too dangerous. Plus you father will have enough to worry about with Hayatarō and Okuri-inu, and I want you to help me make breakfast." Kagome intervened.

"Ok mama I'll help you inside." Izayoi said defeated walking over to her mother.

Inuyasha walking over to his wife and daughter said "Maybe next time ok Izayoi." rubbing her head and placed a kiss on Kagome's head. Before turning Kagome whispered into his ear "Hit Souta once for me just so he knows not to do that again...and be safe."

"I will, and don't worry I already told him not to do that again. But if you still want me to hit him for you then ok." Inuyasha whispered back placing another kiss on Kagome's head.

Before leaving the house Inuyasha turned back "Izayoi and Natsuki be good for mama ok." saying with a smile before exiting the house.

(outside)

"I thought you were to tired to spar, so whats with the sudden want to spar?" Inuyasha asked already knowing the answer was most likely that he wanted to get out of the house before Kagome killed him.

"I needed the exercise, that and I wanted to leave before things got out of hand in front of your pups." Souta confessed.

"Keh. Yeah I know what you mean she can get that way about anything sometimes." Inuyasha stated.

Hayatarō stood up from his spot under the tree and walked over to his uncle and father, standing near Souta he looked up. "so if your not going to spar with dad do you think you could teach me how to fight uncle Souta?" he asked with glee.

Souta looked down to Hayatarō surprised at the sudden question then gave Inuyasha a questioning look. Inuyasha shrugged "If your up to it I have no problem with it, but take it slow." Looking back down to his nephew Souta smiled and nodded his reply.

"Yippee, this will be fun, thank you uncle Souta." Hayatarō shrieked.

"Ok, but like your dad said I'm going to take it slow" Souta explained taking his nephews hand leading him into a slightly more open area of the front yard. "First ball up both of your fist, and hold them like so" Showing little Hayatarō a boxing stance that he learned. Seeing Hayatarō mimic his stance he gave the child a quick nod and smile, then moved so he was in front of him and knelt down. "Good, now throw your fist out towards my hand." holding up his hands slightly apart.

"Are you sure you want my to hit you Uncle Souta?" His nephew asked unsure whether he really should or not.

"Yes. Now try and hit my hand as best you can."

"Ok" Hayatarō said. Moving his hands up a bit before throwing his right fist towards Souta's hand then doing the same thing with his left before stopping.

"That was good... Are you sure your father hasn't been teaching you anything?" Souta laughed shaking his hand, not expecting his five year old nephew to hit that hard.

"Remember Souta, even though he might not know how to fight yet the kid still packs a mean punch." Inuyasha smiled at seeing his brother-in-laws reaction to the punches.

"I guess your right Inuyasha." Souta stated turning back to the child standing still for further instructions. "Ok now I want you to show me how high you can jump and how hard you can kick, can you do that for me?"

"Yeah I think I can do that." Hayatarō said prepping his legs to jump. After a few second he jump up into the air about ten feet before coming back down to the ground making a slight tremor as he landed. Just as he was about to show how hard he could kick Souta stopped him.

"Ok now I want you to jump again but not quite so high...at least not when your practicing with me ok." Souta explained with a slight laugh in his tone.

"Ok I'll try." Hayatarō said before prepping his legs again before taking off. This process lasted another minute or two before he was jumping up to about Souta's upper torso and head.

"Good that's the height you want for right now. Now show me your kicks, I want to know if I really need to show you anything or if I just need to give you some minor pointers." Souta told Hayatarō, who at the moment looked as though he was having the time of his life.

"Uncle, are you sure I don't want to hurt you on accident." the child said innocently.

"Hayatarō don't worry to much I'll be fine just make sure you remember how high you need to jump ok. Now lets begin." Souta gently said getting ready for his nephews attack.

Hayatarō took a deep breath expelling it slowly got ready, he jumped to about his uncles shoulder and sent a left high kick towards him. Souta blocked it but Hayatarō could clearly see the slight wince in pain as he landed and stumbled to get his footing back. "Uncle are you ok?" he asked nervous.

"Yeah. Damn little one you pack a strong kick. The only thing I noticed was that you wobbled after you landed. Here how about you watch you father and me spar a little and watch his form... Inuyasha if that's alright with you?" Souta asked.

"Feh, sound fine but don't be too mad if I throw you across the yard." Inuyasha joked. "It's bad enough you still look sore from yesterday."

"I'll be fine, now lets get started." Souta said getting ready.

"Fine with me but if something breaks don't get mad at me. Remember this was your idea." Inuyasha stated leaning forwards slightly looking ready to pounce.

As both Inuyasha and Souta moved from their spots the quick little demonstration took a turn towards a full on battle. And Inuyasha's once easy to track moves turned out to be little more then blurs of red and silver that headed for Souta. All that Hayatarō could see was when the attacks collided and that's all, this went on for a good fifteen twenty minutes before Souta fell to one knee and started panting at which time Inuyasha stopped his attacks and walked over to his brother-in-law.

"You alright?" Inuyasha grinned

"Yea I'm fine but I didn't know I was this beat" Souta panted " I mean yesterday not only did I fight you in a quick match but I also fought Koga, maybe that's why I'm so tired."

"Well that I'm more surprised you lasted this long with Inuyasha normally a human wouldn't last a minute." said an unknown voice. Souta looked over to where the voice was coming from and their standing next to Hayatarō was a man about if not slightly shorter then Inuyasha wearing a blue monks outfit with a staff as tall as him with a metal round disk on the top of it with three rings on either side of the staff.

"Miroku when did you get here?" Inuyasha asked the monk, helping Souta up and the two walked over.

"Just a few second ago I'm surprised you didn't smell me coming, is your sense of smell dulling my friend?" The one called Miroku jibbed "Or were you that into the battle?"

"Feh, I guess I was a little distracted. Souta this is Miroku, Miroku this is Kagome's younger brother Souta. He arrived yesterday from Kagome's home era."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Souta your sister has told me a lot about you in the years I have known her." Miroku said bowing towards Souta.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two, I just hope my sis didn't tell you too much." Souta bowed laughing a bit.

"So what were you two doing that ended up in the two of you battling?" Miroku asked.

"Well I was showing Hayatarō here how to fight, then after a while I wanted him to see how his father fought to help him with his approach's and landings in battle. However Inuyasha and I got carried away I guess and it ended up how you found us. In a battle, sorry Hayatarō I guess we didn't help at all did we?" Souta said turning towards his nephew.

"It helped at first until I could no longer see dads movements." He said sheepishly scratching the side of his face embarrassed.

"How about your uncle and myself spar? Maybe that way you can see either my movements or Souta's?" The monk suggested looking down at the young hanyou.

Souta thought it over for a split second then answered "Yeah that should be better for Hayatarō. He'll be able to see your movements easily and I'll be able to take a break from keeping up with Inuyasha." Souta laughed.

Miroku turned to his soon to be sparring partner and chuckled "I might not be as fast as he is in battle but I'm still formidable." Holding his staff towards Inuyasha. "Can you hold this for a moment?"

"Feh" Inuyasha grunted while snatching the staff from his friends hand. "Just don't get hurt to bad I don't want your wife on my ass later, thinking I'm the one who injured you."

"Do not worry my friend I will be fine."

"Miroku, how about we spar for real before we slow down to show Hayatarō how to keep his balance for an attack?" Souta asked moving from the two hanyou's.

"Sounds good to me" Miroku replied, charging towards Souta sending out a punch with his right fist then with his left in a barrage of attacks.

"Hey kiddo can you see their fight better then when your uncle and I were sparring?" Inuyasha asked Hayatarō.

"Yes, I can see them a lot better then you and uncles fight." Hayatarō said looking up at his father then back to the battle in front of him.

Dodging each fist Souta told Miroku "Damn and I thought Inuyasha was ruthless when it came to close combat, maybe after we're done with our quick spar you can teach me how good you are with a staff?" dodging another fist but didn't back up anymore and went on his own assault with a mix of kicks and punches that caught Miroku off guard slightly. The fighting ensued until a hard punch from Souta sent the monk to the ground with an audible thud. Souta stopped "You alright Miroku? I hope I didn't over do it." he said sheepishly walking over, he extended his hand for Miroku to take and lifted him up.

"Damn" rubbing his already swelling cheek "You hit harder then Sango when she's annoyed at me." Miroku said with a smile. "If I keep taking hits like that I'll be on my death bed sooner then I would like."

"Sorry about that it's harder fighting a human after fighting a demon or a hanyou. Sorry." Souta said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well I think you two should take a break and come in and have some lunch before it goes cold." Kagome shouted from the doorway of the house two-hundred feet away.

"That sound wonderful Kagome, I think that is a great idea what do you guys say." looking to Souta then to his friend and his child, who were already on their way to the hut.

"Yeah, food sounds great. I need a rest after that session." Souta chimed and walk with Miroku to the hut to enjoy the meal.

**So how did everyone like the chapter? Please forgive me for taking so long with this chapter, I have been working on a different story while my writers block for this story was going on. I also know that my characters might be OOC and for that I am sorry, please review and I hope I can get the next chapter up fast but unfortunately I make no promises. **


End file.
